


bodega

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: And u can fight me on that, New York loves its heroes, Team Red, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: "Maybe not all the cops are great, but Brooklyn loves me."Ugh.  Loves.  Yeah right.  Give 'em one stray web, a little bad press, and they'd turn on you in a second, kid.(Wade remembers how Peter struggled with the cops and the press and the people.)





	bodega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I am here to announce that Miles Morales is the best. No, I will not be taking questions.

Wade Wilson had endured countless tortures.

He'd trained for it in the military. He'd undergone radiation and chemotherapy treatment, which was its own special hell. Then he'd gone and signed his own ass up for Weapon X and all of those fun surprises.

Wade Wilson had endured more than many, and he would endure more before he admitted to being worried about a kid he barely knew.

But here he was, watching the new lil Spider-Man throw himself over a crane and into a fight with the Rhino.

It wasn't his fault, really. Peter had been reckless. A real dumbass with a death wish. This new kid was even younger than when Peter had started. And...

Well, he was just so damn _little._

He knew Matt worried about the kid, too. He saw it in the way his jaw tensed and he ground his teeth together when he thought no one was looking at him. He could see it in the stiff way Matt held himself when they were near Miles. Like he was physically restraining himself from hauling the kid over his shoulder and taking his ass _home._

But to be a vigilante the way Matt was, and the way Peter had been... there was never any real choice for them. Turning a back on people who needed you when you had the power to do something about it- in fact _more_ power than others? To turn a blind eye (hah!) to those in need? For people like Red and Peter and Miles?

It was unthinkable.

A non-option.

People like Wade were always toeing the line, but there had never been any question in his mind that Miles and Peter were just inherently good. Maybe it had something to do with the spider bite. 'Cause he and Red sure as hell weren't role models.

But that didn't stop them from trying to teach the new kid. Herd him the right way, teach him things they should have taught Peter years ago. Neither of them were really cut out to be around kids, but damn if kids didn't keep come finding them.

Nothin' for it, he guessed.

Now if he could just get the kid to stop being so damn friendly with the public, half of his problems would be solved.

Miles would have none of it.

"It's different now, man, I'm tellin' you!"

Like hell it was. People sucked. Always had.

"Maybe not all the cops are great, but Brooklyn loves me."

Ugh. Loves. Yeah right. Give 'em one stray web, a little bad press, and they'd turn on you in a second, kid.

"DP." Miles outright whined, stilling on a ledge and Wade threw his hands up.

"Spider-Kid." he whined back. Hah. How you like it, huh?

"There are bad people, sure. But there are good ones, too. You'll see." Miles was confident as he dropped into a crouch, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "You'll see." he repeated, and then he blipped out of sight.

The damn invisibility was starting to grate on him a little bit.

Peter had always been quick to run, but Wade had been quick to catch him.

"You can't protect him forever, Wade."

Ugh, and here comes Red. Champion lecturer.

"I'm nottrying to _protect _him." Wade replied, the disgust in his tone thick. "Just give him a little bit of a reality check! Next thing you know that kid'll be in handcuffs. And knowing our luck, it'll be his damn dad doing it." he turned, arms crossed over his chest as Matt made a soft noise.

"We have to let Miles be whatever kind of Spider-Man he's going to be... try to stop him and we'll push him away. He won't call us for help when he needs it, he won't know when to call it quits. He won't give himself boundaries, Wade. He's gotta figure it out. We just have to be there to catch him once in a while."

Jesus. It was real bad when Red started making sense.

Matt's laugh was nice though, a soft, breathy sound as he walked to the edge.

"Don't get used to it." he smiled with a flash of white teeth, and then he was gone, too.

How obnoxious.

Did it count as stalking if you were stalking a superhero?

Like, legally, if a cop caught him could he just tell the officer he was lookin' out for his team?

...

Nah, trick question. Cops would never get their hands on him.

So. Light stalking.

Wade was pretty sure Miles at least knew he was around. But, much like with Peter, he and Matt apparently did not set off his Spidey sense. Which either meant that shit was broke, or Miles didn't think of them as a threat.

Aww.

Right, light stalking.

Miles swung himself with vigor, much faster than Peter's lazy swing through the streets. He was still new, it was still almost all a game for him. He was a kid who got himself bit and woke up with crazy powers. It was still cool, for him.

"Woooo- wha?" Miles landed in a crouch on the side of a building, the suit eyes wide as he looked down towards a small bodega. "Aw, man! Not El Amanecer- come on, guys." he threw himself to the ground and rolled to his feet, beginning a light jog towards a small corner store.

The cops came screaming around the corner about twenty seconds later, but Spidey was already inside, rocketing around the shop from floor to ceiling to window, dodging bullets like he'd been born to do it.

He was little, but he was damn fast.

Asshole.

Wade was more worried about the cops at this point. Five cars had mounted the pavement, doors open, police crouched behind them. After a cursory check, none of them were the kid's dad.

Good.

Wade would really hate to have to punch out his dad.

Well, in front of him at least.

The kid struts out, all proud with his would-be robbers webbed to hell when the click of guns cocking rings in his ears.

"Freeze!"

Aw, hell no.

Wade's just reaching for his hip when Miles throws his hands up and vanishes.

"Hands up, hands- where is he? The vigilante! Where is he?!"

Tch, uh huh. Good luck with that. Kid's spent every night sneaking in and out of some fancy school, you ain't catchin' shit-

"Officer! Here, he's over here!"

Shit.

Wade turns towards the woman shouting at the same time the cops do, but then someone else is calling out.

From the opposite side of the street.

"No, sir! He's over here! Spidey's right here!"

"Liar! He's standing right next to me!"

"You idiot, he's right behind you!"

Officer!

Officer!

Officer!

His hand has gone slack at his side when he feels more than hears the laughter beside him.

Miles shimmers into existence, hidden easily by Wade's bulk, and he can tell he's grinning beneath the mask.

"See, man? I told you."

Smug little asshole.

Yeah, yeah. So New York loves you. So everything's gonna be all right. So you've got a city lookin' out for you.

So what?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get back into the Spider-verse so here I am.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
